Diary of a Warlock
by Tales of a VoidWalker
Summary: A Warlock finds an abandoned journal out in the wilds, and decides to humor her Ghost when he pesters her to keep daily logs of their adventures. The adventures range from battles, to interactions with her Fireteam, to happenings in the city. Nothing is off limits for this Guardian as she explores her new world and learns what it means to really be true to herself.
1. Prologue

Wow.

So you actually read the profile and decided to keep reading? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, everything in written history gets discovered by someone eventually. Maybe that's why I began writing in the first place, even if it was to humor Gorbash. The thought of someone stumbling on my data catalog still sits uneasily to me; I never have been the most eloquent with words.

I do realize that I am breaking tradition with these particular catalogs. It seems the ones here are written out in more of a…. fictional perspective? I never have been one to "follow the crowd", rather… find my own way of doing things. My only hope is that you, whoever you are, enjoy reading the entries.

There is no better time than now to warn you that these entries can be rather interesting, boring, exciting, saddening, every emotion in between, heck it might, and probably will, get slightly gory. I did not choose what happened; I merely documented my perspective of the events. If the other members of my Fireteam documented them… well this data catalog would be very different. Despite what some of the people living in the Last City think, Guardians are people too, we have emotions and feelings. We are not autonomous, heartless killers. Before you start questioning, "What about Exo's?" well I have a friend who will give you an earful about how wrong you actually are. Let me tell you, they are people, I shouldn't even have to be writing this down but there are idiots who don't believe that. It just shocks me every time I run into one of those insane city dweller who thinks this. Hopefully by the time this gets discovered this is a thing of the past. Who knows? Maybe by the time I stop entering these data catalogs the separation will be dealt with.

As I write this introduction (prologue?) I'm finding it hard to not address my Fireteam. They have become family, the very foundation of my being. I was so lost without them; I would even be so bold as to say at least one of them was even lost without me. Though, before I begin, I should probably tell you at least a little about the members already established before my writings.

First, there is Van, a headstrong and overly curious Hunter. I won't tell you much about him, rather, let you get the idea of what he is like from the writings. Out of everyone I write about, he is the most important, and most influential on my life. Maybe one day I will write down a Guardian profile for him.

Next, there is Mech, another Hunter. He is one of my oldest friends, someone always there for me and Van. He seems to know all sorts of hidden and hard to find secrets. His knowledge of past history is astounding. It wouldn't surprise me if he keeps daily entries himself.

Last, but defiantly not least, is Edd, or Double-D as we like to fondly call him. He is a Titan, a really good one at that. Some more experienced Guardian dropped him off in our Fireteam while Van and I patrolled Venus one day, trying to lose the newly established Guardian. Well, he is a fast learner and central to our group.

The rest of the Guardians will be introduced in the writings to follow.

Enough with explaining what is going on now, I'm sure you are wondering why I am dragging this whole thing out. Heck, you might not even be here anymore, already reading the first few entries. The thought terrifies me, making me want to make this entry as long as possible to keep you from reading. However, I can only stretch words so much when I'm not writing about my daily events.

I commend you, diving headfirst into the daily adventures of a reckless Guardian.

So here's to you, mysterious reader, I hope you enjoy what you find.

Signing off

-Krissa


	2. Chapter 1 - A found journal

**_From the deep sea of Clouds to the island of the moon, carry me on the waves to the lands I've never been._** **–Celtic Woman; Orinoco Flow**

4/20 – Forgotten Shore; Wed

It's been almost two Earth years since Ghost found me. Been through a lot these two years, figured I should document things so I don't forget the whole journey and those I met along the way; that and Ghost has been pestering me to keep a field book. (I think Cayde-6 wrote his adventures down, or so rumors say) Found this old sketch book today. It has some neat doodles but is mostly empty. I plan on filling what space is left with these entries.

Finally got closer to getting my exotic sword! Well, I should start at the beginning of the day, I'm pretty sure that's how these journals work… At least the few I have read in the Tower Library have. So back at the start of the day, Van and I heard Variks had new bounties for us to do. (so glad Van is around, my first year in the Tower was very lonely, but I'll write about that later). While we were speaking to him, we ran into Mech at the Reef! It's great having him on the Fireteam again! It has been a long time since we have seen him. He has been spending more time at his home in the City.

We all decided to go to Prison of Elders, and boy, that was fun. At one point taken Vex took out the whole Fireteam and Variks was trying to end the event, but we pushed through and defeated everything in the chambers. After having fun, we decided to actually make an effort and not piss Variks off, sure killing off Taken is good in the long run but Variks' temper could only last so long. I mean he's a cool guy, er… fallen… Eliksne? Did I even spell that right? Anyways, DON'T PISS VARIKS OFF! Just don't. Especially since the Queen went missing. Granted, anyone left at the Reef has been in a state of shock since the failed attack. Though failed is a harsh word, Her sacrifice left the Dreadnaught open for Guardians to go in and finish what She started.

Anyways, I kicked butt in the Prison today, even downed the most Taken. Ghost said the count was 155, but I think he was exaggerating. Had fun though, doesn't matter what the count was! I know some Guardians question the point of the Prison, they think it is immoral. I had Variks explain the main point of it to me one day and I can see why people have an issue with it. While the Taken is a real threat that must be dealt with, the main er… prisoners must be kept alive. Those of us participating in the Prison of Elders never actually kill the main boss; we do get super close before Variks pulls them from the event. He says it keeps us Guardians on our toes while constantly reminding the prisoners why they are held captive.

Van and I helped Mech search for a dead ghost supposedly lost somewhere within the Prison. He had been tasked with locating the poor thing. Eventually we found it wedged in the drop tunnel leading to Variks' treasures. He was pleased to have found the Ghost, hoping to return it to the Speaker in hopes of possibly recovering memory fragments. It is strange whenever we give the Speaker a dead Ghost, he seems almost happy, in a sad sort of way, to see the broken little body of the inorganic lifeform. I plan on going out to the wilds with him later in hopes of recovering some more, though I would rather the Ghosts to not be dead. Something just felt right about returning a Ghost to the Tower, as if we were bringing a lost friend home, though I do not envy Mech and his charge of returning as many as he can to the Tower. It is a depressing task that, like today, I will occasionally help him with. Seeing the Ghosts without their light, the spark of their little lives, makes me wonder what has been lost, what secrets it could have held.

After returning from the Prison and returning the dead Ghost to the Speaker, we sought help from Master Rahool to decrypt some engrams for us. He gave me Titan boots for some reason? Not sure why he thought I needed those, he had just got done telling me some old forgotten facts about my Warlock order. Sometimes I wonder if he is slowly losing his sanity.

Mech and I had a chat overlooking the City, mostly about just life in general and what we are really fighting for. He keeps talking about his fiancée, I'm pretty sure he is nervous about what will happen. She is a civilian he found in the city, I myself have never met her but I hear all about her; it must be nice to have someone waiting at home for you at the end of a long mission. It sounds like they make each other really happy, even if she doesn't like him going out on Guardian missions. He always tells me about the fuss she makes when he returns home, armor all scuffed up from some enemy. Maybe one day I will go with him to visit her, I don't take many trips to the City myself, I find it… unsettling. Being a Guardian, I get treated like an outsider. Maybe I am? Who knows. Perhaps it is because the idea of someone being revived from the dead is unsettling, which I can totally understand. All I know is that most of the Guardians here in the Tower don't venture much into the City for the same reason. Still, the City does look beautiful, peaceful even, from up in the Tower; maybe I will go try and visit again soon.

After our long goodbye chat, as Mech often has a habit of drawing them out, I decided to head back to the Cosmodrone. Van decided to go help out a Fireteam who was struggling with some smaller tasks given to them. Anyways, when I got to the Cosmodrone it was totally empty, minus the few Fallen who had taken up residence there. It was nice to be here, I had not been on patrol in what seemed like ages. The battle with the Taken army had kept me too busy to go explore older areas. I will have to run some patrols out here for Ikora sometime, there is something peaceful about being somewhere familiar. After running around to some patrol beacons, I remembered the main reason for visiting, finding some sort of rare material from Spinmetal. It took me all night, but I eventually found myself at the Forgotten Shore, and to my surprise there were Guardians here! Together we defended two warsats and one extraction team; it was fun, like the days before the Taken became a problem. After having my fun I found the last of the rare material for my sword and sat at the edge of the shore to watch the sun rise. This was my old favorite spot where anyone could find me; it was still just as peaceful as those many hours I used to spend here. It was actually here that I found this old sketchbook, so it seems fitting that I begin my writings here. Perhaps some Guardian dropped it. Perhaps even a Fallen had found it, not knowing its value, tossed it out to be taken by the tide. No matter who dropped it, I will fill it with writings.

Looking out, the sun already high in the sky, the sound of the water lapping at the shore, it calms me but I cannot stay any longer. Ghost is already pestering me to head back to the Tower for some sleep, something about how bad skipping sleep is. Guess I should get going before he nags me to death.

Guess I'm signing off.

-Krissa

 **I would like to take the time here to thank those of you who read my previous entry and for the two reviews you left; and the rating suggestion. It feels odd to know that someone has already found my journal entries, but the thought does not disturb me as much as when I submitted the previous entry. I do hope you enjoy what adventures I have had so far.**

 **The next chapter will consist of multiple entries that I have written. I deeply regret not taking these field notes seriously sooner.**

 **Signing off**

 **-Krissa**


	3. Chapter 2 - Won't stay cooped up

4/21 – Room; Thursday

I really need to stop pulling all nighters, I have a massive migraine. It doesn't help that Ghost has been shouting at me all day to get research done and how much time I wasted out in the Cosmodrone. I won't tell him, but he is right about me being behind in the research. The Vanguard has me researching Rasputin, that old Warmind; there isn't much to document right now. He does seem to have some deep secrets, but it will take a lot of time to dig through files. I am getting a feeling that the Warmind is hiding more than we know, and that the Vanguard are hiding information about him. I find myself needing to dedicate more time into researching the topic and digging through old forgotten files. It helps that Ghost is willing to help me dig throuh and read files; even if he is a grouch about it. Today I plan on staying in and reading through old files and books, trying to get back on schedule. Well, Ghost is saying I'm wasting time. Guess I better get back to work.

Signing off.

-Krissa

4/21 – Room; Thursday

Van and Mech want me to join them today! Guess my quiet, not so quiet reading day is about to get adventurous. Ghost is making a fuss about it but he knows he can't keep me cooped up in here. Besides, they need help in the Cosmodrone, maybe I can come up with an excuse of looking for old files to get out in the field. It is a gorgeous day out, time to get out there! Will report later.

Signing off.

-Krissa

4/21 – Room; Thursday

Didn't find anything out in the field and got scolded by Ikora Ray for abandoning my research for the day. Looks like I'm pulling another all nighter. I better go get to my books now.

Signing off.

-Krissa


	4. Chapter 3 - Ren

_**"But Izzy only saw a flying paper crow, she ran to the sun and screamed into the wind. She was crying so deeply, dreaming of a father bird, breathing so slowly, freezing near a weeping willow...alone."**_ **Kwoon; Frozen Bird**

4/26 - Room; Tuesday

Wow… eventful week. Didn't even get to write, I'll do a quick recap. Let's see, last I wrote was about the report Ikora has been wanting me to do and going out into the field instead… Which I must say, made Ikora rather touchy. She really wanted that research done; I wound up staying at the Tower once I returned to make up for the lost time, and lost a lot of sleep over the whole thing. The Vanguard had a lot of research for me to do and the Speaker wanted me to document my findings. Rarely got to go out into the field, is this what it is like for the Vanguards? How do they do it? I'm not even a Hunter, yet even I felt cooped up. Maybe that is why they can be testy sometimes. Oh well…

I went to an old "fairground" to see what I could recover, I wasn't feeling my best so I'm pretty sure I missed some things, a lot of things in fact. Ikora Ray wants me to go back there eventually to recover documents and artifacts for the Cryptarch; apparently there are lots of old items here that can help us recover older cultures and traditions. It doesn't help that I was also rather distracted… I met Ren there; she is this crow… or raven, not sure which she is yet. I am doing research on bird species of old and what they have since evolved into; trying to find out what she is. She has lovely black feathers, as dark as space, with a slight iridescence, gorgeous blue markings on her face and feet, almost the same exact color as my SRL shader, and these haunting, piercing white eyes which lack pupils, yet she is able to see just fine. I will have to figure out how she can see later. She also has this lovely fluffy black mane around her head that wraps down her chest, and these long tail feathers that curl at the tips; they somehow do not impede her ability to fly. Van and I decided to name her Ren after the area we found her in. She followed me all the way back to my room at the Tower, I think she means to stay. She loves to sit on my shoulder, Ghost is uneasy around her, not really sure why. I really enjoy her company, and I suppose it is rather fitting given the Warlock bond I choose to wear (Spirit of the Vulture), which is a bird. Ren has garnered the interest of Guardians around here, I'm not so sure she is welcome here at the Tower yet.

Then after all the excitement Ren caused at the Tower, I got sick. Wooo. I didn't have time for that though, I had too much to document for the Vanguards. Van wound up taking care of me while I got all the work done, and that brings my journal up to date finally, allowing me to talk about events from today.

I had to present my findings to the Vanguard today, which were well received. All that research from the past weeks all paid off. This was not the main portion of my research, while the Speaker is happy with what I presented, I myself feel that there is more to uncover. The main purpose of this presentation was just to gain approval for further research, which I now have to do. Van says it is just silly Warlock stuff to want to research. I don't share his belief, this is important. I have some very strange Rasputin transmissions which might prove useful in the future. We know far less about the Warmind and the Traveler than what we think we know. I will continue with my research and see what I can come up with. If these findings prove useful, maybe I can gain a new title. Only time will tell if I can pull that off, or uncover anything of importance.

Van and Mech needed my help in the field after my presentation, so I helped them, it was a lot of fun. They were just typical patrol missions but still a good breath of fresh air. I am still not feeling quite myself yet, but I helped them get through the Prison of Elders after the patrol missions anyways. Variks gave me a cool new ship for the trouble! Not sure if I will even use the ship, but it was still a nice gift. Well, guess that just about sums up the important things. I need to get some sleep, maybe then I won't feel so bad.

Signing off

-Krissa

 **[Again, I will rarely break character, but this is just to apologize for the lack of updates. As stated in my 'profile', we had a family emergency and my sister was in the hospital. Life is finally slowing down a bit so I'm able to get these out to you. Sorry for the shorter chapters, I published two of them to make up for it. I was trying to write during the chaos but it didn't work out. I have much longer chapters planned out and drafted out. I was planning on getting my Festival of the Lost chapters up before now, but those are still quite a few updates away; I apologize again for that. I'm working to get my update schedule lined back up but I'm so backed up that it probably won't be lined up the way I want until after the New Years. I have that many chapters already lined up. Haha. Anyways, back to being in character, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to figure out how to post images in here somehow.]**


End file.
